Strawberry-kun
by Obsessed-Lawliet-Lover
Summary: Just a small IchigoxOC one-shot. IchigoOC OCIchigo OCXIchigo IchiOC - My first Bleach fanfic and first one-shot, so sorry if it isn't perfect :).


**Hi! So I'd thought I do one-shots since I seriously can't keep up with stories.**

**Here's an IchigoxOC because I'm obsessed with Bleach right now, hehe.**

**About my LxOC story, I knew it went wrong, so before I re-start it, it will be on Hiatus.**

_**OC:**_

_**Full Name: Aiko Minami**_

_**Hair Colour: Brown**_

_**Eye Colour: Purple**_

_**Likes: Going out with friends, Messing around with Ichigo, Sleeping, and Cooking.**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Aiko is best friends with Ichigo and likes to tease him and make him blush. Aiko lives alone in an apartment with her cat, Satu and lost her parents at a young age in a car crash. She lived with her grandmother for awhile who now lives in a different country. She is often considered family by the Kurosaki's, Like Karin and Yuzu's older sister and Isshin often refers to her as his 'other daughter'. Aiko, like Orihime and the others, is a human with powers and she can slightly control the elements. She's kind and helpful but mean and violent to anyone who disrespects her or her friends. She also can't point out the obvious sometimes.**_

Aiko POV

I was tapping my foot impatiently outside Ichigo's door. Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Ichigo, (Surprisingly) Uryu and I were supposed to go to the beach today. Tagging along, some of the soul reapers might come since they were patrolling the area.

But of course Ichigo had overslept and was almost an hour late.

I'd just arrived at his house, being greeted by Yuzu, Karin and Isshin before making my way up upstairs. I had proceeded to knock on his door loudly and shout at him resulting in a loud thump, cursing and him telling me 'I'll be out in a minute!'

I already had my Bikini on under my jean shorts and 'Nice Vibe' T-shirt which I had stolen off Ichigo, and he didn't know yet. It was still a bit big so I tied a knot and the bottom showing some of my mid-riff. I also wore a basic pair of sandals to avoid sand in my converse.

The door quickly swung open, Ichigo standing in a pair of cut of jeans, just above the knee, His hair ruffled and messy and he was _very _shirtless. I couldn't help but gape at the muscles he had developed over time. Completely oblivious to my gaping he said, "Sorry, I'm looking my for my nice-vibe T-shirt but it's…"

Ichigo gaped at my top, pointing, blushing and stuttering.

"You…what? How... mine…" I smiled and giggled.

"Guess I forgot to tell you I borrowed it" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room, skipping over the clothes he'd left scattered on the floor. I went in his wardrobe helping him pick a shirt.

"You can't just take my clothes without permission!" I ignored his ranting, blocking him out, picking up shirts then chucking them behind me.

Not long after I felt something small and soft hit my leg. I looked down.

"Oh my beautiful goddess, I missed you so much! I missed your curvy…" Kon was mumbling and somehow drooling on my leg. I grimaced slightly and Ichigo had managed to grab him off and threw him out the window.

"Aww that was harsh Strawberry-kun" I pouted childishly, joking.

He growled. "Don't call me that!"

I ignored him again and found a white shirt with short sleeves and orange Hawaiian flowers printed on it. I turned around and chucked it in his face.

"It's hot and we're going to the beach so put this one on" He complied without complaint and I sat down cross-legged on his bed, reaching for the un-opened chocolate bar on the side. Without asking I began munching on it.

Ichigo looked like he was going to tell me off but the realised it wouldn't do much, and I was too stubborn and always win a fight or argument.

Once he had put his shirt and shoes on, he on some after-shave and I threw the chocolate wrapper in the bin.

"Come on let's go, the others are waiting" I still had a mouthful of chocolate so it kind of sounded like, 'come of wet's gfo, the ohhers are waiwting'

Outside the others were waiting, either sitting on the path, leaning against the wall or sitting on it. Others had come along too, like Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku and an annoyed-looking Toshiro. He'd obviously been dragged along by the hyperactive lieutenant.

"About time!" Ikkaku complained, rolling his eyes.

"Hi Ichigo, Aiko" Orihime smiled and us and I returned it easily. Ignoring Ikkaku, Ichigo just mumbled, grabbed my hand and walked in the direction to the beach.

"Come on guys!" I turned and shouted already half-way down the road.

We'd finally reached the beach, and I stood before it, soaking in the sun. I stretched my arms wide, "Isn't this beautiful"

Orihime and Rukia quickly agreed, nodding.

We set up some towels and umbrellas in one spot and I realised there wasn't many people here. It was just us, a group of teenage boys and a few couples scattered around on the sand. The girls quickly removed their covering clothes into their swimsuits and bikinis. I did the same as them, and noticed Ichigo gaping at me, his mouth open his face red.

I smirked "Like what you see, Strawberry?"

He snapped out of it and immediately scoffed "You w-wish"

Ichigo's eyes then narrowed at something behind me, curious I turned to look. The group of boys were walking to us.

"Hi. We were wondering if we could join you guys. You look like you're having fun" The _leader _asked. It seems he was asking all of us, but carried on staring at me. I'll admit the leader was good-looking. He had bright shining blue eyes and soft-looking blonde locks, brushing his tanned forehead. He seems like he knew he was handsome, by the smug smirk and the way he held his body. He seemed like a womanizer and flirted with any girl he likes and I'm sure the girls swooned over him too. He also had some muscles under his open shirt.

_Not as impressive as Ichigo's._

Gah! Where'd that come from!?

Orihime being the cute, polite little girl she is spoke up for the group and said "Sure". Everyone including the boys sat down in the area we'd chosen and started munching on the picnic someone bought. Orihime was currently eating a sandwich with wasabi, ketchup, ice cream and fish-fingers.

Ew.

I don't know how she could eat so much and stay slim! _Mind you, bet all the weight goes to her breasts…_

I, ironically, was eating a bowl full of fresh strawberries with a small bowl of melted chocolate, Ichigo occasionally reaching over and stealing one.

"So" I looked up from the bowl of strawberries to see the _leader _talking to me, "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Aiko Minami. You?" I carried on stuffing my face with strawberries, which I'm sure looked very unattractive. The boy smiled smugly, pushed his back straight, hand to his chest and announced proudly,

"I'm Daisuke Ibaraki!" He opened his eyes, "The most attractive boy in Karakura!"

_Well isn't he vein._

Daisuke's eye lowered and lingered on the intimate parts of my body. I heard a low growling sound and turned to my left. Ichigo looked murderous! His eyes were narrowed, a scowl on his face, glaring at Daisuke.

"Hey Aiko! Come join us in the water!" I heard Rangiku call out. I turned my attention to her.

"S-sure!" and with that I ran off, leaving the two to glare at each other.

Not long after I'd been down by the water, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I turned my head sharply to see Ichigo.

"H-hey. What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull free, not successfully.

"Just come with me"

After that he'd pulled me into one of the small beach houses, shut the door and turned to me.

Ichigo quickly took his shirt off, and I stared in amazement and shock.

"W-what?" Ichigo held his arm out to, his shirt clenched in his fist.

"Just put it on" He didn't look me in the eye.

"What? Why?" I was confused.

"Just put it on! I'm trying to protect your innocence here!"

Huh? Innocence?

What Ichigo was doing annoyed me. "Look Ichigo, we're at a beach. A bikini is perfectly normal to wear! The others are wearing them, so why me?! You can't just tell me what to wear!" I argued, refusing to take his shirt. Besides I didn't want the girls, especially Orihime, seeing him shirtless.

_That's for my eyes only._

No! Ignoring that, I glared at Ichigo with my bright purple eyes.

"Will you just listen to me?!" I stood shocked, this was the first time he'd shouted at me. He glared right back. "I don't care whether you want to or not! Do it! Or you'll regret it later. I don't like seeing you like this! You're changing! You're annoying me Aiko"

I felt tears that had welled up in my eyes, spill over my cheeks. Ichigo realised this and lost the angry look he had. His face softened and he looks guilty.

"Aiko, I…"

"Don't!" I grabbed the door handle forcefully opening it, and slamming it behind me.

The sun was starting to set now, and I'd avoided Ichigo at all costs. I stayed with girls and told them what happened. Orihime exclaimed and pouted saying 'Kurosaki-Kun is so mean!' while Rangiku and Rukia looked like the understood why he did it, but kept quiet.

I personally thought he was just being a twat.

"Hey" I was sitting on a large rock, looking at the sun when Daisuke came over.

"Hi" I smiled at him slightly. He sat down next to me and looked out at the sun too.

"It's been a great day don't you think babe?" I ignored the babe part and then lied;

"Yeah"

"I saw you earlier. Looked that Kurosaki kid upset you bit. You okay?" I cringed.

"Yeah" I lied again.

"You're lying. Perhaps I can make you feel better?" I felt his hand rest little on my bare waist, and I immediately stiffened. He pulled me closer and I felt un-comfortable when I felt his breath on my cheek. His hand lowered a bit.

"S-stop it" I stuttered, nervously. Daisuke ignored me and forcefully placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock and fear.

But quickly he was forcefully pulled off me, yelping in pain when Ichigo pulled him back. I looked up at my hero, seeing Ichigo in all his glory glaring down at Daisuke. He landed a sharp punch to Daisuke's face, making a crack, making him fall off the rock.

"Touch her again, you bastard and see what happens!" Ichigo's voice held venom in it that I'd never heard before, even when fighting other soul reappears or arrancars.

Taking him by surprise I leapt forward and hugged him around the waist. He awkwardly patted my head, while I cried into his chest.

My mouth was letting out mumbles of 'Sorry's' and 'Thank you's'

After I'd finally calmed down, me and Ichigo were sitting on the towel together, near the water, watching as the sun went down. Daisuke and had long ago ran off with a bloody face with his gang in tow.

"Where are the others?" I asked Ichigo, referring to the group we came with.

"They left a little while ago before the bastard incident"

"And you stayed?" I asked shocked. He simply nodded.

It was silent for a couple more minutes before I asked;

"Why did you want me to wear your shirt?" I asked it quietly, blushing slightly.

Ichigo's face burned bright red, like Renji's hair. The thought alone made me want laugh.

"I-I, well. Y-you see, I didn't w-want the bastard to be l-looking at your b-body. It made me j-jealous and angry" He stuttered cutely.

I looked up at him, tears shining in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled softly, before kissing him on the cheek, making him go (If possible) redder in the face. A small draft of wind picked up and I shivered. I saw my shirt and shorts behind us, lying in a pile. Instead on getting up and putting them on, I turned and asked,

"Think I could borrow that shirt now?" I smiled cheekily. Ichigo, still red, laughed and said that it was big enough for the both of us, holding it open letting me crawl against his chest, the shirt covering my arms.

Thinking I was brave enough I turned slightly and pressed my lips fully to Ichigo's. He sat in shock for a while before kissing me back. He tasted like the strawberries we had earlier, and it made me smile against his mouth.

When we pulled apart, we looked each other in the eyes, and he said,

"I've really l-liked you for a while A-Aiko. I l-love y-you" He whispered the last part. I smiled back, happily.

"I love you too, Strawberry-kun"

**First one-short. First bleach fanfic.**

**How'd it go?**

**Thank you for reading it. Might take ?xOC requests if I know or like the character.**

**Thanks guys, bye.**


End file.
